One More Chance
by Himitsu Saijou
Summary: Who would have expected that his girlfriend would actually cheat on him for another guy? Lovino's heart broke into pieces as soon as found out the truth about his lover. Feeling heartbroken, he walked sadly on his way home until he met a certain someone who he despises so much...


**A/N: OK, it's been quite a while since, I made a SpaMano fanfic...Ah, I kinda miss my readers now. *laughs* Well, this idea just came out of nowhere so, I hope you will like it and sorry for the errors you may find. ****I don't know what I was thinking making this story and all. *laughs* Well then, proceed.**

* * *

><p><strong>One More <strong>**Chance**

* * *

><p>The dark clouds filled the sky and the sound of thunder was heard. Moments later, it started to rain. A few people at the street quickly rushed towards a nearby shed while others opened their umbrellas to cover themselves from the raindrops. This was like a typical rainy scenery for a normal person. However, there was a certain guy who might catch your attention.<p>

He was walking by himself alone. Although the rain poured, he didn't went under a shed or got his umbrella. He didn't have an umbrella with him in the first place. However, he should have go to a nearby shed and wait for the rain to stop. He didn't do that. He just thought that it would be nice for him to get wet and all. In fact, the rain was perfect to hide his dark expression.

"I won't love ever again," he muttered to himself. "No more chances."

Lovino Vargas clenched his fists as he continued walking. He bit his lips. He was trying to stop his tears. He can't cry. He just couldn't. It was his fault that everything had gotten worse with his girlfriend, after all. Remembering what happened hours ago, he shook his head, trying to take the thought out of his mind. However, it was unforgettable. He couldn't help but recall every single thing that happened during that time. It was...unbearable for him.

* * *

><p><em>He was so excited in meeting his lovely girlfriend at the park that morning. But, because of a few things that happened along the way, he arrived later than the expected time. He came towards the bench where they would meet, panting. He then, caught sight of his girlfriend, sitting on the bench while smiling happily. He smiled to himself when he saw her smile. <em>

"_Mi dispiace!__Did I make you__-!?"_

_He froze from the moment he saw a guy come up to her girlfriend and handed her his hand. From far away, he could hear the two of them talking._

"_Ugh, sorry. Did I make you wait too long?" The guy scratched the back of his head, looking embarrassed._

_The girlfriend, in turn, shook her head as she took the guy's hand and stood up. "No, you came just in time. Shall we get going?"_

_"Sure. Where should we go first...?"_

_From afar, he could see the two of them talk happily as they walked on their way around the park. He simply stood their, frozen. He wasted all of his money to buy new clothes, and ever shoes, for this very occasion. He couldn't believe that his girlfriend will cheat him like that. He turned away, and slowly walk back on his way home._

* * *

><p>Remembering such a thing only made his heart ache even more from that moment. He clenched his chest, trying to bear the pain. He just couldn't help but, blame himself for everything. Now, he is regretting everything that he has done for the past couple of weeks since he and his now ex-girlfriend became together. He couldn't believe that everything will be over that quickly. He felt so depressed right now. He lowered his head, trying to hide his expression. He knew that he will feel ashamed if someone would see him crying. He somehow felt relieved, now that he has finally released his true feelings from that moment. However, it seemed that it was too early for him to cry. He was in the middle of the street after all, and someone might see him.<p>

"Ah, Lovi. What are you-!? Wait, are you crying!?"

He was shocked from hearing that familiar voice and that familiar Spanish accent. Someone _did_ see him crying. And that someone was the last person he wanted to see him crying. He was annoying, after all, especially since that person calls him by that stupid name. He had never considered, "Lovi", as his nickname yet.

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo stood there looking surprised from seeing Lovino's expression. With a khaki sleeveless jacket over his red shirt, he was also wearing khaki pants and red rubber shoes. He was holding a black umbrella on one hand.

"Oy, Lovi, did something happen?" Antonio approached his friend as he looked worriedly at him.

"Nothing, damn it!" Lovino retorted, quickly wiping away his tears.

"Nothing means everything, you know. Besides, you were crying."  
>"I wasn't!"<p>

"Of course, you were!"

"I said, I wasn't!"

"Now, now, Lovi, calm down. You don't have to get worked up easily."

Antonio patted Lovino's shoulder but, the latter quickly slapped it away. He doesn't want to get comforted from that guy of all times. However, instead of leaving, Antonio looked at his hand which got wet from touching Lovino's shirt.

"Uwah, you walked under the rain!?" Antonio exclaimed, looking worried. He then, moved closer to Lovino's side and fixed his grip on the umbrella. He smiled cheerfully to him. "There, now you won't get wet even more!"

Annoyed as he was, Lovino tried to push Antonio away. "Don't come closer!"

"Eh~? Why not?"

As Antonio showed a childish pout, Lovino became even more irritated. Of all times, why does that bastardo have to act like this in the middle of the street? What's more, it's raining. But, since he couldn't helped it, Lovino sighed as he turned away from the guy.

"Nevermind," he simply muttered.

Antonio smiled to himself, as if he was contented on the reply. "Well then, let's start walking!"

The two of them walked on their way home. Their houses are pretty close to each other so, both of them usually walk on the same path. However, because of the differences between the time they go home after school, they don't usually walk together. Which means, this is the first time the two of them are walking together on their way home. And they are only an inch or two away from each other.

However, Antonio was still bothered as he noticed Lovino looking depressed again. Worried as he was, he decided to ask a question in a serious manner but, casually. "So, why were you crying? Did something happen?"

"I said, I wasn't crying!" He became irritated again as the question was brought up once more. "And I told you, _nothing _happened at all!"

"But, Lovi..."

"Hmph!" Lovino turned away from the guy, ignoring him. He just doesn't want to tell Antonio what happened to him that morning. As if the guy would even care about it, he thought. He simply sighed, as they continued walking.

However, the awkward silence bothered him a few walks later. They were close to their destination and yet, they didn't talk much after that. Lovino took a glance at Antonio, noticing his quiet expression. The guy must have been really curious on what happened to him. Because he had no choice, Lovino decided to tell the whole story to Antonio.

"Geez, I'll tell you, then," he simply muttered before he began.

Antonio's expression brightened as he looked at him with a grin. "Really?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just shut up and listen carefully."

Antonio nodded, as he became interested when Lovino started his story.

"Truth was," he began. "I was supposed to have a date with my girlfriend and all."

Lovino grew quiet, while Antonio's face slightly darkened. "And then...?"

He sighed before continuing. "Well, when I finally arrived at the place where we promised...it seems that she was planning to go out with another jerk and ditched me without a word."

Lovino clenched his fists as he narrated. He slowly felt anger and regret in his chest again. He doesn't want to act emotional again, now that someone is beside him, watching him.

"And so," he finally continued. "I was planning to go home until it rained which, brings us to right now."

Noticing that his listener became surprisingly quiet, Lovino looked annoyingly at him. "Hey, are you-!?"

He was dumb-founded when he noticed Antonio's very sad expression. It was the first time he saw him like that. He had never thought that Antonio would actually care.

"Antonio!"

Upon hearing his name, Antonio blinked as if he was distracted. "Uh, what is it, Lovi?"

"Were you listening?"

"Y-Yeah, I was..." Antonio face darkened again. "I...couldn't believe that something happened like that to you today."

Lovino kept quiet as he listened to Antonio go on.

"I'm...sorry for asking you. Guess, I shouldn't have to." He laughed lightly, scratching the back of his head.

From hearing those words, Lovino simply nudged Antonio's side. "Moron, you don't have to apologize...!"

"Wha...?" Based from Antonio's reaction, this was the first time he heard Lovino say something like that. The latter always curses a lot, that he doesn't really speak such words which seemed to be sweet and all.

"Besides, since you were being so stubborn and all, I decided to tell you, anyway." Lovino blushed lightly, as he turned away once more. "Stupid..."

Despite how quietly Lovino said the last word, Antonio heard him. But, he simply smiled, as he stopped walking and patted Lovino's head with his free hand. Lovino, in turn, looked surprised from the guy's sudden action, that his face became lightish red.

"Wh-What are you-!?"

"You look like a ripe tomato, you know."

Lovino's heart skipped a beat from hearing that compliment, which was more of an insult to him. However, this was the first time that someone called him something else. His ex-girlfriend would usually call him by his name or sometimes, with the usual lovey-dovey names like, "Darling", "Honey", and others. Lovino felt somewhat strange yet, warm inside when he was compared to a tomato.

"Sh-Shut up, damn it!" Lovino looked away, slapping away Antonio's hand.

"Sí, sí," Antonio chuckled to himself. He then, smiled at Lovino again. "Say, Lovi, let's be honest here, OK?"

Lovino raised an eyebrow, looking confused. "Fine, then."

"Do you still believe in second chances right now?"

Lovino looked startled from the sudden question. Back then, he kept in mind that he won't love anymore, that there would be no more second chances. However, after his conversation with Antonio, he seemed that he had slowly forgot about that thought and opened himself for the guy.

"Well, you see," Antonio said, in a slight nervous way. "it's not that I've already experienced getting my heart broken and all but..."

Lovino was surprised when he paused. Antonio then, gave him the gentlest smile.

"I think it's alright, to love one more time."

Surprised from his words, Lovino was left speechless. The words got him straight to the heart. It was as if he got love struck. However, he shook his head, trying to forget that thought from his head.

"_Argh, what the hell am I thinking!? I'm being stupid again!" _he thought to himself.

"Something wrong, Lovi?" Antonio simply looked surprised and curious, as he raised an eyebrow at Lovino.

"Shut up! It's nothing, bastardo!" Lovino retorted back, as he turned away. Now that he noticed it, he was already in front of his own house. "Since I'm already here at my place, you should get going!"

Antonio sighed then, he smiled. "Yeah, yeah."

But, before he could even take a step, something grabbed him at his sleeve. Turning back, he was surprised to see that it was Lovino, who was slightly red.

"Ugh, by the way," Lovino muttered softly, feeling nervous and embarrassed. "Gr-Grazie."

Antonio blinked in surprise. This was the first time Lovino would thank him over something. Being the foul-mouthed and rude guy he is, Lovino never thanks anyone at all. With this, it seems that Antonio is the first person Lovino would thank to, if not his little brother.

"I-I'll be leaving now, damn it! Ciao!" Lovino said angrily, as he made his way to the gate. However, Antonio grabbed him from behind and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"_De nada_, Lovi." Antonio's voice was deep, low but, it was sweet at the same time. "Take care."

The Italian blushed as Antonio left. Covering his embarrassed face, Lovino swallowed his pride and went inside the house.

_"Goddamn it, that bastardo!"_ he cursed to himself. _"Doing such a thing all of a sudden...!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Quick Translations:<br>**

**Italian  
><em>Gr-Grazie... - <em>Th-Thanks...  
><strong>

**Spanish  
><em>De nada, Lovi. - <em>You're welcome, Lovi.  
><strong>


End file.
